Simon Rhee
|birthplace = San Jose, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt actor |characters = [[USS Vengeance personnel#Security officers|USS Vengeance officer]] }} Master Simon Rhee is a stuntman, stunt coordinator, and fight choreographer who appeared as a ''Vengeance'' security officer in under stunt coordination by John Stoneham, Jr. Born in San Jose, California, Rhee spent his childhood in Seoul, Korea where he also started his martial arts training. He continued his training in Tae Kwan Do in San Francisco and Los Angeles and has earned a 7th degree Black Belt in Tae Kwon Do and a 4th degree Black Belt in Hap Ki Do. He participated in several tournaments and earned many titles as Grand Champion. He also runs his own Tae Kwon Do training center in Woodland Hills, Calabasas and has been taught over the last forty years. His brother is an actor and producer. Rhee won two Taurus World Stunt Awards. The first in 2002 in the category Best Fight for his work as stunt double for in the action comedy sequel Rush Hour 2, shared with Michael Li, Mark Hicks, and Xuyen Valdivia. The second in 2007 in the category Best Fire Stunt for his performance in the war drama Letters from Iwo Jima. He received another nomination in the same category for Letters from Iwo Jima, shared with stuntman Steven Ito. Rhee also received six Screen Actors Guild Award nominations as part of the Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble. He won two of these awards for Heroes in 2009 and for Inception in 2010. His nominations include Heroes in 2008, Transformers: Dark of the Moon in 2012, The Dark Knight Rises in 2013, and Daredevil in 2016. Among Rhee's earliest work are the comedy The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977, with Branscombe Richmond), the short film Firefight (1983, with Brian Thompson and Gary Kasper), the action film Furious (1984), the action drama Killzone (1985), and the action film Silent Assassins (1988, with Bill Erwin). Rhee and his brother Phillip became well known for their work on the Best of the Best films, Best of the Best (1989), Best of the Best II (1993), Best of the Best III: No Turning Back (1995), and Best of the Best 4: Without Warning (1998). Simon Rhee worked as stunt coordinator on all four films. The films also featured Star Trek performers Louise Fletcher, James Lew, Kane Hodder, Billy Burton, Jr., Bobby Burns, Gilbert B. Combs, Don Charles McGovern, Chuck Picerni, Jr., Steve Picerni, Meg Foster, Patrick Kilpatrick, Mike Genovese, Nicholas Worth, Albie Selznick, Manny Perry, Günther Ziegler, Carl Ciarfalio, Vince Deadrick, Jr., Jeff Jensen, Steve Lambert, David LeBell, Gene LeBell, Irving E. Lewis, Frank Lloyd, Eric Norris, Charlie Picerni, Denney Pierce, Charlie Skeen, J.J. Perry, Christopher McDonald, Mark Rolston, Michael Bailey Smith, Cole McKay, Kurt D. Lott, Erik Stabenau, Justin Sundquist, Jessica Collins, Monte Rex Perlin, Robert Alonzo, Jane Austin, Ken Clark, Shauna O'Brien, Mike Mukatis, Richard Cetrone, Carol Daniels, Scott Leva, and John Moio. He worked as stunt double for actors such as on Rush Hour 3 (2007), George Takei in You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008), Heroes (2007), and Supah Ninjas (2011), Ken Jeong, Tzi Ma, Tim Kang, Brian Tee, Randall Park in Supah Ninjas (2011), and Byung-hun Lee in Terminator Genisys (2015). Other projects he performed stunts in include the action film Double Impact (1991), the action comedy Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991), the science fiction film Universal Soldier (1992), the action film Bad Blood (1994, with Michael J. Sarna, Gary Wayton, Jim Wilkey, Don Pike, Gary Pike, Steve Kelso, and Jeff Cadiente), the science fiction sequel Cyber-Tracker 2 (1995, with Anthony De Longis, Chuck Borden, Christopher Doyle, and Anita Hart), the science fiction film The Silencers (1996, with John Alden, Craig Baxley, Jr., Gary Baxley, and Merritt Yohnka), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996), the action comedy Beverly Hills Ninja (1997, with Jay Caputo, Eliza Coleman, Eugene Collier, Al Goto, Jeff Imada, Eddie Matthews, and Hiro Koda), the comic adaptation Spawn (1997), the thriller Red Corner (1997), the action thriller High Voltage (1997, with Eddie Perez and Bridgett Riley), the action sequel Lethal Weapon 4 (1998), and the comic adaptation Blade (1998) as well as the television series Growing Pains (1992, with James Lew, Gina Philips, and Sam Anderson), Nash Bridges (1998, with Stephen Lee, Caroline Lagerfelt, and Michael Owen), Martial Law (1998, with Tom Wright, Mike Starr, F.J. Rio, Jim Lau, and Brian Simpson), Team Knight Rider (1998), L.A. Heat (1997-1999, with Kenneth Tigar), and Walker, Texas Ranger (1994-2000, with Noble Willingham). As stunt coordinator, Rhee worked on the action film T.N.T.(1997), the comedy Psycho Sushi (1997), the action drama The Substitute: Failure Is Not an Option (2001), episodes of MADtv (2008) and My Own Worst Enemy (2008, with Christian Slater), the short thriller The Honeysting (2009, with Rife Sibley and James Lew), the thriller Game of Death (2011, with Ron Balicki, Marie Fink, and Aaron Toney), the family adventure The Muppets (2011), the horror film Don't Let Me Go (2013), the comedy Wedding Palace (2013), and the television series Bones (2005-2014), Grimm (2012-2015), Jessica Jones (2015), Pretty Little Liars (2011-2016), and Mistresses (2016). Further film and television work can be seen in the action comedy Charlie's Angels (2000), the action comedy Kung Pow: Enter the Fist (2002, with Jennifer Tung, Michael Li, Al Goto, Hiro Koda, Marcus Young, Mike Gunther, and Leigh Hennessy), J.J. Abrams's Alias (2002, with Victor Garber, Terry O'Quinn, Greg Grunberg, Jeff Chase, and Shauna Duggins), the war drama Windtalkers (2002), 's music video (2002), the comic adaptation Hulk (2003), the drama The Last Samurai (2003), the reality show Next Action Star (2004), the thriller Collateral (2004), the drama Memoirs of a Geisha (2005), the action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006, directed by J.J. Abrams), the war drama Flags of Our Fathers (2006), the action comedy 18 Fingers of Death! (2006), episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003, with Paul Eliopoulos), Boston Legal (2004, with William Shatner, Todd Stashwick, Aisha Hinds, Rene Auberjonois, Don McManus, and Sharon Lawrence), and 24 (2007, with Trace Cheramie, Erik Stabenau, and Yoshio Iizuka and coordinated by Jeff Cadiente), the comedies Superhero Movie and Get Smart (both 2008), the action comedy Tropic Thunder (2008), the fantasy adventure Race to Witch Mountain (2009, with The Rock), episodes of Lost (2008, with Daniel Dae Kim), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009, with Thomas Dekker, Edward Conna, Max Daniels, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Flashforward (2009, with John Cho and Gabrielle Union), Southland (2010), Undercovers (2010, with Michael Reilly Burke, Terry Jackson, Lin Oeding, and Paul Lacovara), No Ordinary Family (2010, with Jimmy Bennett, Autumn Reeser, and Stephen Collins), Chuck (2007-2010), and Criminal Minds (2012, with Vanessa Branch), the science fiction film Battleship (2012), the thriller Red Dawn (2012, with Chris Hemsworth), the comedy sequel The Hangover Part III (2013), the remake The Lone Ranger (2013), the comedy sequel Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013), the sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014), episodes of True Blood (2014, with Fernando Chien, Henry Kingi, Jr., Dorian Kingi, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Kiante Elam), Sons of Anarchy (2013-2014), Daredevil (2015, with Lauren Mary Kim and Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), Supergirl (2015, with Shauna Duggins and Mark Ginther), Rizzoli & Isles (2015-2016, with Kevin Derr and Paul E. Short), Fear the Walking Dead (2016, with Cheryl Lewis), and Rush Hour (2016, coordinated by James Lew and Jeff Wolfe), and the science fiction sequel Independence Day: Resurgence (2016). More recent stunt work includes the fantasy film The Great Wall (2016), episodes of Mom (2017), MacGyver (2016-2017, with Alina Andrei and John Dixon and coordinated by Jeff Wolfe), Iron Fist (2017), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2017, coordinated by Tanner Gill), Shooter (2017, with Cynthia Addai-Robinson, Michelle Krusiec, Craig Reed, and Omid Zader), The Last Ship (2016-2017, with Ron Balicki, Boni Yanagisawa, Marcus Young, Mickey Cassidy, Kevin Derr, Anthony Molinari, and Denney Pierce), Lucifer (2017, coordinated by Merritt Yohnka), Lethal Weapon (2017), Fresh Off the Boat (2017), Runaways (2017, with Annie Wersching and Brigid Brannagh), Westworld (2016-2018), Legion (2018), Reverie (2018, coordinated by Randy Hall), and Here and Now (2018). Rhee worked as co-stunt coordinator on two episodes of Iron Fist (2017), as additional stunt coordinator on the science fiction prequel Alien: Covenant (2017), and as stunt coordinator on episodes of The Talk (2017) and Stuck in the Middle (2018), the short drama Herstory (2018), and the action thriller Doorman (2018). External links * SimonRhee.net – official site * * Simon Rhee at Twitter.com * Simon Rhee at iStunt.com * Simon Rhee at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Simon Rhee at Instagram.com * 2013 article at MartialArtsEntertainment.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:Film performers